Boards used in construction for creating formworks are known. Generally, such boards are usually made of wood or a plastic material. These boards are usually used many times and are exposed to impacts, adverse weather conditions, etc., so they usually become damaged relatively easily. As is known, it is necessary for the surface of the board against which the concrete is going to set to be flat given that the imperfections that said surface may have are finally transferred to the set concrete, which must be prevented. To avoid those imperfections, formwork boards are usually repaired.
Substantially cylindrical repairing elements that are inserted in a hole previously made in the board are generally used for repairing boards. Said repairing element is fixed to the board by means of gluing, nailing or other known fixing methods.
DE 10 2005 015 383 A1 discloses a formwork board comprising a wooden core covered with layers of plastic in which a substantially cylindrical housing going through one of the layers of plastic and partially through the wooden core is made, the housing further comprising a recess in the layer of plastic. The repairing element is made of plastic material having characteristics similar to those of the layer of plastic of the board, particularly having a similar melt flow rate. To repair the board, the housing is heated up to its melting temperature and the repairing element is inserted, a force being applied on the repairing element by means of a press or other external means such that part of the repairing element expands, contacting the recess of the board, both being fused to one another and filling the bottom of the housing.
US 2005/0210796 A1 describes a repairing element made of thermoplastic material which is inserted in a housing previously made in the board and is heated until plasticizing, the material penetrating into the material of the board, both being attached after solidification. A drawback of such repairing elements is that said elements have to have dimensions corresponding to the housing in which they are going to be inserted, such that once they are inserted the cavity between the repairing element and the housing is minimal and they must be level with the surface of the board.